Android 17 (Canon)/Paleomario66
|-|Dragon Ball Z= |-|Dragon Ball Super= 'Summary' Android 17 is a character in the Dragon Ball manga, and the anime series Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super. He is Dr. Gero's seventeenth android creation. He was originally a human by the name of Lapis, but he was kidnapped by Dr. Gero. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 4-B | 2-B | 2-B Name: Lapis (his human name) Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age:'''Unknown (appears to be in his teens) '''Classification: Cyborg/Human hybrid, Park Ranger Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation, Energy Projection, Flight, Forcefield (In Super he can manipulate his forcefield and also use it to trap his opponents), Martial Arts, Longevity, Immortality (Type 13), Resistant to Empathic Manipulation, Possibly Portal Creation (In Dragon Ball Super. Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Far superior to Frieza. Easily defeated Super Saiyan Future Trunks. Fought evenly with Piccolo, who had fused with Kami prior, making him much stronger than the Super Saiyans at that time) | Multiverse level (After training for over 10 years he grew strong enough to fight evenly with Super Saiyan Blue Goku, and he even forced him to transform into SSB while he was suppressed as well. Goku even stated that he didn't intend to go Super Saiyan Blue against 17. In the Tournament of Power he was able to casually take down several members of Universe 2 while heavily restricting his power. When pushing himself to full power he was able to ram through Anilaza's massive energy ball which was holding back serious attacks from the likes of Golden Frieza, Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta, Potential Unleashed Gohan, and Super Saiyan Blue Goku. He was later able to hold his own against Base Toppo and was confident in his ability to find a way to defeat his God of Destruction form, however the latter is likely due to his calm demeanor. His self destruct was enough to give Jiren some trouble. At this point, Jiren was showing his true power Speed: Massively FTL | Massively FTL+, increased to Inaccessible Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Multiversal' Durability: Solar System level (Casually handled attacks from Trunks, which were strong enough to decimate Frieza) | Multiverse level (Tanked hits from SSB Goku. His barrier could hold up for a few seconds against a suppressed God of Destruction Toppo. Could hold his own against a somewhat serious Jiren) Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Pistol, shotgun Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Overconfidence | None known Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Android Barrier:' A technique where energy is thrust out from the body in the form of a barrier with great force. The barrier can be used to both defend against oncoming projectiles and to expand and damage its surroundings, used in Dragon Ball Z and several video games. *'Energy Attack:' The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. *'Finger Beam:' A barrage of narrow rays emitted from the index finger of its user, similar in execution to the Death Beam, which his alternate future self and his sister use in The History of Trunks special. *'Flight:' The ability to fly without the use of ki. *'Flip Cyclone:' Android 17 flips backwards while dodging enemy attacks, and attacks the opponent with a forward kick. Used against Piccolo. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Kiai:' Android 17 uses a special type of kiai that explodes on contact with the opponent, whereas a regular kiai would just blow the opponent away. He uses this attack instead of actual energy attacks during his fight with Piccolo. Key: Dragon Ball Z | Dragon Ball Super Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2